Faithfulness
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Wanita itu melepaskan semua kebahagiaan yang mungkin dia dapat untuk seseorang yang dulu menjadi dunianya. Tapi saat dia merasa tidak bahagia, sudah benarkah keputusan yang dia ambil? warning:Hurt/comfort, AU, OS.


**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is owner of Naruto  
Warning : Typos, OOCness, Narasi yang cukup panjang, peminjaman nama Sasuke tanpa adegan tentang dia *bletak* **

**Enjoy it minna-san!**

.

.  
Tahun terus beralu, bulan masih berjalan, hari masih berganti, jam masih terus berdetak, dan wanita itu masih sama seperti tahun, bulan, dan hari-hari yang lalu; setia dalam kesendirian. Sabtu pagi saat orang di usianya memilih bersantai, dia sudah rapih dengan setelan khas CEO; jabatan yang hampir tujuh tahun disematkan padanya.

Usianya menginjak tiga puluh tepat di sabtu musim dingin. Mantel menyelimuti tubuh ramping nan indah dambaan tiap wanita di usianya. Dia ramping, karena tidak menikah dan tidak melahirkan. Sekali lagi, dia sangat setia pada kesendirian.

Rambutnya masih biru ungu, kulitnya sepucat salju, warna matanya masih seterang dulu. Hanya sedikit garis kerut di bawah matanya yang tidak begitu kentara. Semua masih terlihat tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang mempermanis wajahnya sejak dulu; Sebuah senyuman.

Hinata tidak pernah mengikat janji apapun dengan iblis hingga senyum terhapus dari wajahnya, dia juga tidak dengan sengaja membuat wajahnya terlihat angkuh seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, rasa sakit yang menggoresnya bertahun-tahun lalu telah membuat dia lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum itu.

Mobil mewah sudah menjadi kendaraan sehari-hari untuknya, sehingga saat dia berjalan seperti ini dikala hari masih begitu awal untuk dimulai, dia terkejut mendapati dirinya cemburu melihat satu keluarga yang tertawa di depan _kombini_.

Anak perempuan kecil itu tampak senang diangkat oleh ayahnya, ibu gadis itu ikut tertawa. Saat semua orang begitu bahagia dengan apa yang mereka tidak punya, wanita dewasa itu merasa tidak bahagia dengan apa yang dia punya.

Hidup yang menyedihkan. Memang bukan salah siapapun pilihan berduka untuk kekasih yang hilang selama sepuluh tahun ini. Di sudut hatinya, harapan itu tak pernah pudar agar suatu saat lelaki bermata jelaga kembali dengan mengetuk pintunya.

Ah! Dia lupa!

Lelaki itu mungkin saja tidak lagi mengenali rumahnya yang berevolusi menjadi istana. Lelaki itu mungkin saja kecewa melihat tanda-tanda kematian di jiwa wanitanya jika melihatnya sekarang dari surga.

"Nyonya, apa anda mau segelas susu hangat? Ini produk bla … bla …," pekerja itu tersenyum menawarkan. Dia tersinggung dipanggil Nyonya.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Matahari tetap tidak muncul, keremangan suasana _coffee shop_ tidak berubah sejak tahun-tahun lalu; Hinata merasa mulai menua. Dia melirik jamnya berkali-kali seolah berada di sana hanya membuang waktu.

Bel pintu berdenting, orang yang menyuruhnya menunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Seseorang yang mengundang seharusnya datang lebih awal, dimana sopan-santun itu, Itachi-_san_?"

"Ah … aku sudah di sini satu jam lalu, menemukan sebatang mawar segar sangat sulit dikondisi beku seperti ini, Hinata."

Mereka duduk berhadapan, lelaki itu menyodorkan mawar dengan lelehan salju di kelopaknya.

"Kau mau ke kuil bersamaku? Meskipun ini bersalju … aku tahu kau akan datang."

Hinata tak tampak berselera dengan makanan manis di hadapannya ketika hatinya mengecap getir.

"Ya, ini peringatan ke sepuluh Sasuke. Dan aku masih setia menunggunya."

Kerut di wajah lelaki itu kian kentara, wanita yang tidak bisa berpaling adalah wanita yang setia, tapi ini lebih dari sepuluh tahun semejak Hinata menutup diri untuk orang lain, dan penyebab itu adalah kecelakaan adiknya saat menerbangkan pesawat. Itachi tidak memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya jasad Sasuke telah ditemukan dengan sangat mengenaskan, sehingga klan Uchiha tidak berani memperburuk keadaan dengan memberitahu tunangan Sasuke kebenarannya.

Namun ternyata keputusan merahasiakan hal itu malah memperburuk kehidupan seorang gadis muda. Membiarkannya hidup dalam angan-angan kosong tentang penantian.

"Itachi-_san_ tahu Dante?"

Lelaki tiga puluh lima itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan tanpa perlu jawaban Hinata tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dante hanya punya satu cinta, yaitu Beatrice. Selama sisa hidupnya, Dante menjadikan Beatrice sebagai inspirasi bagi mahakaryanya. Dan itulah yang aku lakukan untuk Sasuke, yayasan amal yang kudanai untuk Sasuke juga, seperti mimpinya."

Bagi Itachi, Hinata hanya terlihat berusaha meyakini kebohonganya yang dia buat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ orang baik walau sedikit kasar, jadi jangan menyuruhku berhenti dan menyerah, Itachi-_kun_."

Satu pijatan pelipis dan tegukkan kopi mampu meredam rasa terenyuh Itachi, dia menghirup napas yang terasa sangat berat. Hinata menunggu kakak dari calon suaminya bicara seperti tahun-tahun lalu, dan Hinata akan menolak seperti tahun-tahun lalu juga.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Bahkan Dante pernah mengkhianati Beatrice, dia menikah dan punya anak dengan wanita lain."

"Tapi dia tetap mencintai Beatrice, itu sebabnya dia bercerai," lanjut Hinata cepat.

"Itu tandanya, Dante-pun butuh seseorang yang bisa dia percayai, teman untuk berbagi, apapun itu-," jawab Itachi.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke dan mengikuti saranmu untuk mencari orang selainnya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Kau hidup dalam penderitaan Hinata, mencari kebahagiaan bersama sebuah keluarga bukan hal yang salah."

Itachi selalu tahu cara menusuknya hingga relung-relung terdalam.

_Siapa? Siapa yang hidup dalam penderitaan? Aku … tidak …._

.

.

Minggu. Dingin terasa menggiggit sekalipun perapian sudah dinyalakan. Dia sudah rapih seperti biasa, separuh malas menuruni tangga untuk sarapan.

"Dimana Kenta-_san_? Kubilang kemarin harusnya Kenta-_san_ sudah membersihkan gudang itu bukan?"

Hinata menanti jawaban dari _maid_-nya.

"Itu, Kenta-_san_ ada keperluan mendadak kemarin, anaknya lulus perguruan tinggi, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Hinata hanya diam.

"Dia menitipkan ini untuk anda, Hyuuga-_sama_." Pelayan itu menyodorkan sebuah foto.

"Ah … anaknya manis sekali," tanpa sadar Hinata berucap setelah menatap foto keluarga itu.

"Iya, Kenta-_san_ berharap anda mau berfoto bersama mereka suatu saat, karena Hyuuga-_sama_ banyak membantu biaya sekolahnya."

Mendengar itu Hinata menyesal. tampangnya seperti zomie.

"Reina-_san_, apa di dunia ini hanya aku yang sedang bersedih? Padahal aku melakukan banyak hal yang baik kan, Reina-_san_?"

Kenangan tentang kematian _otou-sama_-nya, pernikahan Neji-_nii_, Hanabi-_chan_ membanjiri kepalanya bagai bendungan bocor. Ya! Di dunia ini bagaikan dia sendiri yang terasing dan tersingkir karena percaya bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya akan kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal, menebus kebahagiaan untuk tiap tetes kesedihan dan waktu yang membuat wajahnya tak semuda dulu.

Memikirkan itu, perlahan air matanya menetes, tubuhnya menggigil, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berharap nyeri yang bergelenyar menghantam perutnya sirna.

Reina tentu pernah melihat Hinata begini, dan yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menelepon seseorang.

.

.

Bunyi bel menghantarkan Hinata ke kesadaran. Bunyi itu sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, satu-satunya bagian rumah ini yang tanpa renovasi. Dia bangkit bergerak sebelum pelayannya membukakan pintu megah itu.

"Biar aku saja, Anjou-_san_."

"_Hai_, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Tangan itu bergetar, tempo membunyikan bel yang sama dengan yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke. Hinata mengusap air mata, harapannya membuncah di dada.

_Apakah? Apakah akhirnya masa bersedihku habis? Apa akhirnya kebahagiaan datang untukku?_

Hinata menatap sosok bermantel hitam, tinggi dan kurus. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi dia menghambur memeluk pundak yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menjaganya tetap hidup. Bukan seseorang yang dia tunggu, namun mungkin jawaban atas kesedihannya.

"Itachi … aku, aku takut Itachi … aku takut mati!"

Tangan-tangan besar melingkupi tubuh rampingnya, mendekap penuh kelegaan setelah sepuluh tahun berharap.

"Aku … aku takut aku akan mati sendiri, menua dan hanya ada aku di ruang gelap … Itachi, aku sangat bodoh. Aku …," kata-kata berhamburan dari bibir mungilnya tak karuan.

"Sstt, kau tidak pernah sendiri Hinata, tidak pernah. Sasuke dan aku selalu menjadi penjagamu."

Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala indigo itu, mengabaikan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Hinata mendongak ingin menatap wajah itu, tapi dia mendapati dirinya terkejut.

"Itachi! Kau kenapa?!"

Sebuah mawar tergeletak, mawar bercampur darah membasahi es yang menyerap warna merah kental dengan sangat baik.

"Itachi! Itachi! Bertahanlah, Itachi-_kun_! _Gomen_, _gomenasai_ Itachi-_kun_! Bertahanlah demi aku …."

Tangis mengharu biru mengantar tubuh Itachi ke ruang ICU. Membawa harapan kebahagiaan Hinata ikut bersama deru napas Itachi.

Kami-_sama_! Kenapa setelah aku membuka hatiku untuk lelaki itu, kau harus membuatku kembali merasakan sakit?!

Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lamban untuk sadar bahwa Itachi yang selama ini menyemangatinya, menjaganya dengan caranya sendiri tengah sakit?! Kenapa?!

Dan dia hanya bisa bergantung pada waktu. Mungkinkah setelah ini dia bisa bahagia? Ataukah dia memang produk gagal yang tercipta hanya untuk menderita. Dibuang dan diabaikan?

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tangan Hinata menggenggam milik Itachi lembut, mendekatkannya pada bibir untuk dikecup.

"Kemarin hari ulang tahunku, biasanya Itachi-_kun_ akan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti selama lima tahun belakangan, apa sekarang sudah lelah?"

Itachi melirik Hinata, dia menyungging senyum dalam masker oksigen. Perlahan tangan bebas Itachi melepas masker oksigennya. Hinata berusaha mencegah tapi Itachi memang tetap mengintimidasi, bahkan mungkin dewa kematian saja harus kompromi dulu untuk mengambil nyawanya.

"Memalukan sekali ritual tahun ini, terutama karena kau bisa melihat tubuhku yang jelek."

Hinata tidak peduli dengan selang dan kabel di tubuh kurus Itachi, yang dia pedulikan adalah kesembuhan lelaki baik yang selama ini menunggunya dapat kebahagiaan.

"Aku begitu buta, aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk bahagia denganmu dengan kebodohanku …."

"Stt … kau membuatku tampak sekarat Hinata. Bukan cinta jika tidak bisa menunggu, dan bukan cinta jika ada kasihan. Penantianmu untuk Sasuke, itu perlu Hinata … kau tidak salah," Itachi berhenti.

"Hanya terlalu lama hingga aku menua."

Hinata meringis menggigit bibir, menggumamkan maaf lalu memasang masker oksigen karena Itachi mulai mengap-mengap.

"Sebentar, ritualnya belum."

"Iya, jawabannya iya." Hinata menarik masker oksigen menutup mulut dan hidung Itachi dan mencium keningnya.

Setelah pencarian donor untuk sum-sum tulang belakang ditemukan, Itachi akhirnya bisa dioperasi. Hinata bersyukur atas kemudahan yang dia dapat, menyesal karena mengutuk _kami-sama_ dengan kurang ajar.  
.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata pada anak itu.

"Hai, Hyuuga-_sama_, itu tidak menimbulkan resiko kesehatan padaku. Dan karena Hyuuga-_sama_ merupakan penyelamat keluarga kami."

Hinata memeluk perempuan mungil itu, berulang kali berterimakasih.

Sepertinya kebahagiaan tidak benar-benar jauh dari dirinya

.

.

Wahai waktu, kau membawa duka, menghantar kesedihan, menghilangkan kemudaan, tapi kau juga menghapus perih dari malapetaka.

Seiring berjalan waktu, yang walaupun Hinata tahu tidak akan begitu lama, dia merasa yakin masih bisa mengganti kesia-siaan itu dan hidup berbahagia bersama Itachi. Mungkin untuk sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun. Semoga.

_Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak melupakanmu, kami di sini selalu berdoa untuk kebaikanmu. Dan betapa bahagianya aku, suamiku sekarang adalah seseorang yang tidak marah saat aku bicara aku merindukanmu, dia juga tidak keberatan kencan ulang tahuku dipakai mengunjungi kuil untuk mendoakanmu. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**a/n: draf lama saya, mendadak kangen ItaHina angst mode, dan astaganaga demi celana patrik! Kenapa si Itachuy jadi gombal gituh?  
Itachi : amaterasu! *jadi abu***


End file.
